Backwards Personality: Jin
by Bryce is a Ninja
Summary: Well Kenzeeee4 and I decided that I should right some stories about the characters of all 5 of the kingdoms. So I started off with my favorite, Jin. I think Shu and Wu will be the funniest. Here is an example, Jia Chong is happy, and Sima Shi and Sima Zhou have personality switch. Hope you enjoy ;)
1. Sima Yi is so Fierce

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or references in any way shape or form. So guys starting a new chapter style good luck to me! There will be some foreign language in it so look in up on google translate ;). Hope you enjoy.**

**Story One **

**Sima Yi Sassy Fierce Friend.**

Sima Yi Was sitting on his chair within his house, his sons and his adviser are out doing things, his wife is sleeping. He wonders what to do. So he decides to ride to his rival's house.

_Knock knock..._

"Hello Sima Yi." Said his rival Zhuge Liang.

"Like, your fan is, like, awesome." Yi said.

"Uh thank you..."

"Girlfriend, you need to buy some new shoes, like, come with me to the mall."

"No I am fine don't you worry..."

"Gosh Liang of course you need fashion."

"Okay."

"You need to come to the future. Let us go browse the internet!"

"Sure..."

_The two walk over to Zhuge Liang's computer and start browsing for places._

"Like, maybe _Ebay_ will have some nice clothes."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Want a dress?"

"Nah."

"Well then, like, never mind mind that."

"OK"

"Let us check _Amazon then!" _

" I don't think we'll find anything."

"Whatever."

"Maybe we should go to the mall" Liang said.

"Nah doesn't make sense."

"Okay."

"So want a dress from here?"

"No I should have a set of **Robes** not a _dress."_

"No that doesn't make sense."

"Umm yes it does."

"Like, you are a girl remember."

"NI!"

"You have to admit it."  
"Shut it!"

"Let us go see if there are some dresses at the dollar store."

"Sure."

_They drove to the dollar store._

"So let us, like, get this fierce chocolate."

"No need for that but if you insist."

"No dresses but there are some robes."

"We need robes not dresses stupid!"

"Noo," Yi said "To the grocery store!"

"I doubt we'll find robes there."

"SHUT UP!"

"OK gosh!"

_The two men rode to the grocery store._

"Okay I need _ice__ cream, eggs , butter, bread, and bacon_" Sima Yi said.

"I thought we were here to get robes."

"Pffff nah."

**Meanwhile...**

"That'll be 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999. 01 $" the clerk said.

Sima Yi slaps the clerk and runs away.

"That was literally , like, close.

"It sure was."

"Okay maybe the arcade will have a dress, yes?" Yi asked.

"Nah." Liang replied.

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay gosh bro."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hmm here are our choices, Dynasty Warriors or an argument."

"How about an argument."

"No."  
"Yes."

"No."

"Yes an argument."

"Keine argumente in meinem land erlaubt!"

"ALDRIG!"

"Tại sao chúng ta nói những ngôn ngữ khác nhau!"

"Nemám ponětí!"

"私は、引数がこのような状況に収まると思います"

"Beh credo Dynasty Warriors si adatterebbe questo!"

"錯了！"

"רעכט!"

"Заткнись!"

"Ei!

"Ναι!"

"piroq!"

"میمون!"

"Ég veðja að að lesa núna er annaðhvort heimskur eða klár vegna þess að þeir eru að þýða þetta!"

"Добър въпрос!"

"Éist suas a fhios agam go bhfuil mé, cosúil le, i gcónaí ceart, mar tá mé an fíochmhar Sima Yi"!

"Ben şimdi İngilizce geri dönmek gerektiğini düşünüyorum!"

"ความคิดที่ดี!"

"Anyways I feel tired maybe We can't find any dresses for you." Sima Yi said.

"We didn't even go to the mall!"

"I know but whatever I give up."

"Bah!"

**Hope you enjoyed and translated chapter one ;)**


	2. All Characters Explained!

**Disclaimer I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any references mentioned.**

**Story 2 **

**Jia Chong Happy**

_Jia Chong the creepy and cold-hearted strategist of Jin. _

"Ah I feel happy today, I am going to check on the peasants.

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh god everyone hide Jia Chong is coming through!" a peasant yelled.

"Code RED!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"No need to run peasants, I come here with food and water for you.""

"How do we trust you?" a brave towns person asked?"

"This is how." and he shoves a bowl of bread in his face.

"Now I shall go home you people have fun." Chong said.

**Meanwhile in Wu**

"Whahahahahahahahahhaha I will kill Sima Shi!" A Wu officer Zhuge Dan said.

"Hmph good luck." Wen Qin said.

**Anyways...**

"Oh hello Zhong Hui." Chong said.

"Hello, did you know I hate swords and I actually am not the chosen one, I love rakes.

"Ummmmmmm okay."

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh hello Deng Ai."

"Yo sup bro."Ai said

" You should be following orders and guarding."

"Nah following orders is overrated."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hello Guo Hai."

"Well hello there grandpa."

"I am no older than you but here have some monkeys."

" I feel so awesome today." Hai said.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hello Wang Yuanji." Chong said.

"Oh shut up stupid!" she replied.

"Oh holy heck okay."

"Don't you dare come here dummy."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hello Zhang Chunhua you look happy." Chong said

"Oh be quiet Jia Chong does this frown look happy to you!"

"No..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hello Wen Yang how are you?"

"Wh-w-who ar-are y-you?

"I am Jia Chong remember?"

"I-I am Con-conf-fused."

"Okay have fun Yang."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hello Xiahou Ba how are you?"

"I hate SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUU...I love Wei."

**Meanwhile...**

_Jia Chong felt so happy, he was skipping along into the enemy camp and conquered them all with pure happiness._

_End of chapter two_


	3. The Somewhat Happy Ending

**Disclaimer I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any references mentioned.**

**Final Story**

**Fall of Zhuge Dan**

"Hey Sima Shi, can I hold an anti-blast cannon foundation?" asked Guo Hai

"Sure do that."

**Meanwhile in Guo Hai's town...**

_In Guo Hai's town people held banners and yelling protests against blast cannons.\_

"NO BLAST CANNONS!" peasants yelled.

"BLAST CANNONS SHALL DIE!" guards yelled.

**Meanwhile in the Sima kingdom...**

"Okay everyone here?" Sima YI asked.

"Sima Shi?"

"Here father."

"Sima Zhou?"

"Here as always."

"Zhang Chunhua?"

"Here my lord."

"Wang Yuanji?"

"Here."

"Jia Chong"

"Happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy!"

"I assume he is here. Guo Hai?"

"No blast cannons!"

"Okay, Deng Ai?"

"Gosh duty is the worst thing what do ya want?"

"Okay... Zhong Hui?"

"Here, I hate flying things."

"Okay Wen Yang?"

"H-h-h-e-here!"

"Finally Xiahou Ba you here?"

"I HATE SHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!...I love Jin.

"Okay that is everyone." Yi said.

"I heard that Zhuge Dan is attacking us, let us spread the happiness." Jia Chong said.

"That sounds fierce." Sima Yi said.

**Meanwhile blah blah blah**

_In the end Sima Zhou spread 'happiness' to Zhuge Dan and Jia Chong Became less happy. After the battle they went to the Jin palace and ate a large feast._

**"I HATE SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_  
_

_Actually I like every kingdom I don't hate Shu, but obviously Xiahou Ba does ;) _

_**The End**  
_


End file.
